Currently, wrist-worn wearable devices may be equipped with onboard electronics and re-charged via a physical wired connection. The hardware in these devices may be permanently mounted and may be generally difficult to upgrade and/or replace. Some wearable devices have attempted to provide multiple functions to a user. However, these devices may be limited by power requirements, processing requirements, battery life, the inconvenience of frequently re-charging by physically connecting the device to a power source and/or rapid obsolescence due to the permanency of the hardware.